


Reverence

by eclecticxdetour



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Steve, Collars, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Praise Kink, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky finds Steve's old collar and Steve gladly goes to his knees again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverence

**Title** : Reverence  
 **Pairing** : Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
 **Word Count** : 3765  
 **Rating** : 18+  
 **Warnings** : post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, D/s, Dominant Bucky, Submissive Steve, collaring, praise kink, fellatio, barebacking, anal sex, aftercare, use of endearments (seriously, super liberal use of 'baby doll')  
 **Spoilers** : None  
 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any of these characters or their universe.  
 **Summary** : Bucky finds Steve's old collar and Steve gladly goes to his knees again.

Bucky forgot what he was originally looking for when he’d found something else. He’d been in their walk-in searching for _something_ when his fingers closed around a short length of leather at the back of one of the shelves. Frowning at it, he rubbed his thumb over the aged material, too short to be a belt but it looked as if it had been one once. He fingered the buckle, brow furrowing as he recalled the soft leather folded in his hand. His fingers were tight around the borrowed knife, neat blade taking a few strokes to cut through the thick material. New holes were necessary for its repurposing and he stabbed a few evenly spaced catches in the leather with the tip of the blade.

He shoved the shortened belt into one of the pockets of his new uniform before _Captain America_ told him they were on the move. It was something they’d only _talked_ about, back in their shitty apartment, but it was something _good_ he could give to Steve in this hell of a situation they’d been thrust into. They’d relocated twenty klicks away before bedding down. Bucky didn’t care to think about the Hydra convoy they were supposed to ambush that evening, only cared about Steve on his knees before him, gaze bright when he’d laid out the rules and Steve got out a strong, certain, “ _Yes, sir_.”

His metal fingers tightened around the leather and he walked back out into their bedroom. “ _Steve_ ,” he hissed, Steve’s eyes panicked as Steve’s attention snapped toward him. He calmed when he realized Bucky wasn’t having any adverse memories, gaze dipping to the curl of his metal fingers.

“Buck?” he asked, setting his sketchbook at the other end of the window seat and slowly walking toward Bucky. Bucky watched as he reached for Bucky’s shoulders, hands briefly squeezing as they looked at one another, “What’ve you got?”

“Did you used to wear this for me?” he asked, stepping back and holding the kinked leather collar up between them. “I remembered cutting it, you on your knees at my feet…”

Steve swallowed hard and nodded, arms folding lightly across his hips, low enough that it didn’t come across as a defensive gesture. “I did.”

“You kept it,” said Bucky, thumbing the buckle again; the leather was worn, but butter soft, and the metal of the buckle looked shiny and new. “You took _care_ of it.”

“It was your gift to me,” answered Steve, shrugging one shoulder.

More memories. Memories of Steve obeying his every command whenever Steve reverently agreed to a collaring, such a contrast to _Captain America_ leading him and the other Commandos in the field. It wasn’t as if Steve failed to listen to their informed opinions on infiltration and battle strategy, but Steve was very much in charge of their ragtag group. Collared and on his knees for Bucky, Steve relished being under his orders. Being responsible for every one of Steve’s wants and needs wasn’t half-bad, either.

He wanted that again. They’d slowly gotten back into a romantic relationship, Sam encouraging Bucky to act on his feelings toward Steve, both remembered and the budding emotions of this new James Buchanan Barnes. Sex between them was fun and satisfying, but now he _knew_ what had been missing those few times neither he nor Steve had been completely engaged in one another.

“Do you want to wear my collar again?” he asked, tipping his head at Steve and brushing the leather against the firm muscle of Steve’s bare arm.

Steve’s breathing hitched and he curled his fingers around Bucky’s hand, fingers dragging over the collar between Bucky’s digits. “Are you honestly offering right now, Bucky?”

“You know me, Steve; I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t mean it: do you want to wear my collar again?”

Steve let out a sharp breath and dropped to his knees, head bowed but words firm. “Yes, sir, I do.”

“Jesus, Steve,” he said, dragging the soft, smooth leather over Steve’s nape and then carefully working it around Steve’s thick neck, leather already kinked to Steve’s preferred tautness. Bucky ran two fingers beneath the collar, making sure it wasn’t too tight before giving it a small tug. “ _Gorgeous_.”

Head still bowed, Steve let out a pleased groan, Bucky’s warm thumb sliding along his jaw and over the shell of his ear.

“Stand up for me, Stevie,” said Bucky, force of Steve’s embrace almost making him gasp. He chuckled breathlessly and stroked Steve’s hair, letting Steve squeeze his waist in the curl of his strong arms. Steve was taller than him, but he made himself smaller, face tucked in against the side of his neck.

“Thank you, Bucky,” whispered Steve, briefly tightening his arms around Bucky and then taking a small step backward.

Bucky grinned and dragged his metal hand up Steve’s back, fingers tucking beneath the collar so he could expose Steve’s pale throat. Steve shivered. “We don’t have to do anything now, but it sure feels like you want to,” he said, brushing his thumb over Steve’s pulse and rubbing his thigh against the growing bulge of Steve’s dick.

Steve’s breath shuddered out of him and he said, “Tell me what to do.”

“Gladly, baby doll,” said Bucky, smiling and kissing Steve’s bared throat.

Steve wasn’t surprised when Bucky bit down over his pulse, not hard enough to break the skin, but he knew his neck would be bruised before the serum quickly healed the broken vessels.

Bucky pinched the skin between his teeth, tongue dragging over the rapidly darkening flesh as he pulled back. He dropped his hands from Steve and took two steps back, posture perfect and arms loose at his sides. Eying the slight heave of Steve’s chest, he smirked. “Hands behind your back.”

Steve hurried to comply, knew Bucky meant parade rest. He flattened the back of his right hand against the palm of the left, thumbs hooked together as he stood up straighter, legs spread shoulder width apart. The position pulled his shoulders back, and Bucky’s gaze was a heavy weight on his pecs. His nipples hardened and he flexed his chest.

“Rules, Stevie: you may not touch yourself or me: you may not speak unless it’s ‘yes- or no-sir,’ my name, or a safeword. Do you agree to these terms?”

A strained noise escaped Steve’s chest before he answered, “Yes, sir.”

“Very good,” said Bucky, circling Steve, not touching, but letting his eyes rove the perfectly muscled planes of Steve’s body. Steve kept his attention forward, not following his slow, purposeful movements with that open, trusting gaze. He remembered this, this easy command Steve afforded him whenever he buckled his collar around Steve’s throat.

Standing in front of Steve again, he grinned. “You’re doing fantastic, baby doll, so good for me.” Steve preened under the praise, posture straightening even further.

He cupped Steve’s neck, squeezing lightly before dragging his palm along Steve’s shoulder. “Remind me of our safewords, Stevie.”

Steve inhaled sharply and exhaled slowly. “Coney for slow down and Brooklyn for a full stop.”

Bucky nodded. “I don’t plan on doing anything we haven’t done before, but if you need to use either of them you tell me as soon as you don’t feel safe because of what I’m asking you to do. Understand?”

“Yes, sir,” said Steve, voice barely a breath as Bucky continued stroking his shoulder, thumb brushing over his collarbone. Bucky stood toe to toe with him and he stopped breathing, Bucky’s hands framing his face. His eyes fell closed when Bucky kissed him, lips gentle against his mouth.

“Good boy,” whispered Bucky, words making Steve’s lips buzz. He took a step back again, hands dragging down Steve’s flanks and then stilling at the waistband of his boxer-briefs. Brushing the skin just above Steve’s underwear, he said, “I’m going to suck you and I want you to watch me. Don’t touch and don’t come unless I say you may. Understand?”

Steve’s breathing hitched and his cock hardened fully in his underwear. “Yes, sir.”

Bucky grinned and pressed a chaste kiss to Steve’s mouth before sinking to his knees, pulling Steve’s boxer-briefs down with him. He looked up at Steve to make sure that Steve obeyed, pleased when his eyes met Steve’s. Steve’s pupils were blown and his breathing had quickened, but Steve’s attention was riveted to the sight of him at Steve’s feet. “Amazing,” he whispered, smiling up at Steve and then curling his fingers around the hard length of Steve’s cock.

“ _Bucky_ ,” moaned Steve, so tempted to thrust into Bucky’s fist, gasping when Bucky’s fingers tightened around the base.

The crack of Steve’s knuckles as he flexed his hands behind his back made Bucky smirk, Steve’s arms twitching slightly as he prevented himself from reaching out to touch.

“I know you can do this, Stevie,” he said, leaning in and tonguing Steve’s cockhead, relishing Steve’s soft groan, “you always do so well.”

Steve nodded and kept his attention on Bucky, pushing his hands tighter against the small of his back, wanted Bucky to be proud of how well he could obey Bucky’s orders.

Bucky didn’t waste any time with teasing. He wet his lips and took Steve in all the way to the base, tipping his head back and looking right at Steve.

“Buck. _Bucky_ ,” groaned Steve, felt a slew of filthy nothings building in his chest, but Bucky ruled no talking and he’d agreed so he kept everything in. Swallowed down how sexy Bucky looked on his knees in his boxer-briefs and tank, mouth full of his cock.

He steadied his breathing and palmed Steve’s asscheeks, fingers teasing the sides of Steve’s pinkies. He kept Steve in his throat for three, four, _five_ seconds. Steve’s buttocks tensed beneath his hands and Bucky slipped his mouth back up to the crown, tongue flittering up and down over the slit. Keeping that same pattern, he took Steve into his throat again, swallowing around Steve’s cock until Steve’s cheeks flexed under his hands and then licking his way back to the tip.

Steve’s resolve weakened and his hips twitched the slightest toward Bucky’s mouth, hands tightening over one another so he wouldn’t break any more of Bucky’s rules. He caught his lip between his teeth when Bucky pulled off and raised one eyebrow at him.

“Spread your legs more, baby doll; I’m going to open you up,” he said, keeping hold of Steve’s ass as Steve’s bare feet slipped further apart along the carpet. Bucky grinned and pat Steve’s asscheeks, freeing his cybernetic hand and making sure he had Steve’s attention as he parted his lips to slick his metal fingers.

Steve’s nostrils flared over the sight of Bucky sucking on his metal fingers, soft lips swollen and shiny around his cybernetic hand. He thought of those ridged digits sliding into him with only saliva as lube and it made him shiver. Bucky wouldn’t fuck him without slick, he knew, but the thought of barely slicked metal plating rubbing against his insides had him hissing out Bucky’s name.

He smiled up at Steve and reached between Steve’s legs, spreading Steve’s left cheek away from his cleft. “I’m going to make you feel so good, Stevie. _You’re_ going to be so good for me, just how I want, aren’t you, baby doll.”

“ _Yes_ , sir. _Please_ , Bucky…” he moaned, toeing the line with begging, Bucky only smirking up at him and lightly swatting his ass.

“Thought I said no talking. Hm, but you’re so desperate for my fingers in you, ain’t ya’ Stevie. I’ll let that one slide,” he said, kissing Steve’s hip and circling his forefinger around Steve’s asshole.

“Bu- _Bucky_ ,” groaned Steve, couldn’t resist pushing down on that teasing finger, head falling back between his shoulders. Bucky tutted at him, but slowly worked his first finger completely inside him.

Bucky pinched Steve’s ass, smiling over Steve’s sharp squawk. “Parade rest, baby doll; don’t grind back. I know how you like it,” he looked up at Steve, giving Steve’s cockhead a lick to catch his attention. Steve looked down at him and he winked.

“Yes, sir,” whispered Steve, straightening his spine again and letting Bucky finger him open. He focused on Bucky’s upturned face, Bucky’s tongue teasing over his slightly open mouth. Bucky brushed the second finger around the rim and he clenched his jaw as Bucky slid it in alongside the first. He’d taken Bucky’s fingers in every state of slickness, but the slightly dry push still made his breathing hitch. Bucky squeezed his ass and then stroked his firm buttock.

“You’re doing well, Steve. Jesus, you’re so tight around my fingers, going to feel damned good around my cock; you always do. You look so fucking gorgeous with your chest pushed out and your muscles all taut. Keep breathing, nice and even for me, Stevie, that’s perfect.”

“ _Bucky_ ,” he groaned, praise making heat roll down his spine, pooling under the fantastic stretch of Bucky’s fingers.

“Christ, you’re so ready for me, aren’t you, baby doll,” said Bucky, always awed that Steve never tired of being with him like this. He crooked his fingers and rubbed them against the firmness of Steve’s prostate, jolting a sharp cry from Steve’s panting mouth. Kissing Steve’s hip again, he carefully freed his fingers, stroking the openness of Steve’s body and then patting his ass. “Good boy,” he said, rubbing his hands over Steve’s strong thighs. He stood, thumbing Steve’s jaw and pressing small kisses to his lips before licking his way inside. Tugging the collar, he angled Steve’s head back and deepened their kisses, Steve keening and following the slow swirl of his tongue.

Steve’s lids fluttered closed and he whispered, “ _Bucky_.” He felt Bucky press kisses to the moles on his face and neck, tongue dipping beneath his collar and curling over his Adam’s apple.

“I want you to lie with your chest on the bed, but your feet spread out, flat on the floor. Keep your hands where they are.”

Steve hesitated for a moment before turning toward their bed and relaxing, letting gravity pull him chest first onto the bed. He shifted until he managed a good angle, cheek pressed against the comforter so he could watch Bucky, feet spread so Bucky’d have enough room to stand between them when Bucky fucked him. Adjusting his hips made his dripping cock rub against the bed and he moaned.

“I’m going to get the lube and then I’m going to fuck you. I’m not going to touch your dick, but you can come when you need to,” said Bucky, stroking the generous globes of Steve’s ass and giving one a playful slap. “Understand?”

“Yes, sir,” answered Steve, bucking against the bed and receiving another slap. “ _Oh_.”

“You can come once I’m inside you. None of this ruttin’, baby doll,” said Bucky, chuckling breathlessly and going to his nightstand for lube. It sat at the front of the drawer and he grabbed it, silently closing the drawer with his hip. He took his place behind Steve, setting the bottle in the small of Steve’s back and rubbing his hips. “Let me hear how you’re feeling, Steve. Do you need anything?” he asked, massaging Steve’s waist and then delicately dragging his fingers along Steve’s forearms.

“No, thank you. _God_ , Buck, I’m _fantastic_. You’re _perfect_. I just want to be good for you. _Please_.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” said Bucky, thumbing Steve’s palm, allowing the small stroke of Steve’s fingers against his own. “I want you to be quiet again, okay. Let me take care of you, sweetheart.”

“Yes, sir,” said Steve, shivering when Bucky plucked the lubricant off his back. He held his breath as Bucky swiftly stripped. Glancing back, he watched Bucky pop the cap and squeeze lube over his cock, slick sounds of Bucky stroking himself making him moan. The sudden drip of lube between his cheeks made his hips jerk, Bucky laughing over his surprise.

“It’s a little chilly, sorry,” said Bucky, spreading the lubricant around Steve’s hole. He waited for Steve’s breathing to settle and watched his toes spastically clench and relax in the carpet. Steadying himself with a hand over Steve’s wrist, he steered his cock between Steve’s cheeks. Once he was flush against Steve’s ass, tight clench of Steve’s body fully enveloping his dick, he grabbed both of Steve’s wrists. “Fuck, Steve, you’re so _hot_ ,” he said, circling his hips and grinding against Steve’s ass.

“ _Bucky_ ,” groaned Steve, rubbing his cheek against the comforter, leather collar brushing against his throat with the small movements. Bucky rocked forward, somehow making more room for himself inside his body. “ _Buck_.”

“God, yes, Steve, you feel so good,” said Bucky, tightening his grip on Steve’s wrists and slowly pulling back, grinding forward until he was buried to the hilt. He kept his thrusts deep and slow, made sure to keep up the praise, keeping an ear out for either of those words from Steve’s parted lips. The only word Steve uttered was his name, a panting litany of ‘Bucky’s as he rocked into Steve’s body.

Steve had been dragged to that precipice every time Bucky had taken him into his throat, tight, slick heat of Bucky’s mouth teasing his release from the tautness of his balls. He was close, now, stretch of Bucky’s cock inside of him combined with Bucky’s easy, and heartfelt praise bringing him that much closer to the edge. It built in his gut. Built and spread to every nerve ending along his limbs.

“ _Steve_. Steve, baby doll, I want you to move,” he said, pressing along Steve’s back and kissing his nape, whispering, “fuck yourself on my cock.”

“Yes, sir,” gasped Steve, rutting between Bucky’s dick and the soft, plushness of their comforter. The delicate cushion of fabric perfectly cradled his erection, firm mattress underneath creating amazing friction as he rocked counter to Bucky’s deep, powerful thrusts.

“That’s it, Steve. I know you’re close; let me feel you let go around my cock.”

“Buck. _Bucky, oh fuck_ ,” moaned Steve, stilling with Bucky deep inside him, release spilling across the comforter as Bucky stroked his wrists.

Steve’s orgasm triggered the ripple of Steve’s muscles around him, tight clench working him toward his own climax.

“So perfect, Steve. _God_ , baby doll,” whispered Bucky. Steve shuddered even more under the praise.

“ _Bucky_ ,” gasped Steve, panting into the comforter as he circled his hips against Bucky. The serum prevented him from overexerting himself, but the position stretched his hamstrings and he _really_ wanted to make Bucky come. “ _Please_ , sir.”

Bucky smacked Steve’s ass and pulled out, Steve’s quiet whimper warming his chest as he curled his fingers around his dick. “Jesus, Steve, so beautiful. Gonna come all over you, sweetheart.” He rubbed himself between Steve’s cheeks, Steve’s frenzied whispers of his name making him orgasm. Cursing, he climaxed, come striping Steve’s lower back and his still locked palms. “ _Fuck_ ,” he grunted, dragging his cockhead over Steve’s stretched hole and then taking a step back. “You can move your arms and talk now, Steve.”

“Thanks, Buck,” hummed Steve, slowly moving his hands from the base of his spine and carefully stretching them out to his sides.

Bucky patted Steve’s butt and sat at Steve’s side, stroking his fingers through Steve’s messy hair and grinning at Steve’s lax smile. “Tell me how you’re feeling, Steve,” he said, moving his hands down Steve’s neck, massaging his nape just beneath the collar.

“Feel great,” moaned Steve, lids dragging closed as Bucky worked the slight tension from his neck and shoulders. “All loose and warm. S’good, Buck, thank you.”

“Good, I’m glad. Get your legs on the bed, okay? I’m gonna get something to clean up with,” said Bucky, leaning down and kissing the crown of Steve’s head before levering off the bed. He quickly returned with a warm, wet washcloth, taking care to wipe his come and the sweat from Steve’s body. “Turn over, Stevie,” he said, helping to guide Steve away from the wet spot and onto his back. “Christ, you were really worked up.” He grinned over the wide spread of Steve’s release and then gently wiped Steve’s groin.

After Steve had whispered that he was good, Bucky folded the washcloth and put it on the nightstand. Steve pulled him close and he settled in the crook of Steve’s armpit. He kept his hands on Steve, rubbing circles into Steve’s heated skin until Steve let out a long exhale that ruffled his hair.

“You did so well, Steve; followed every rule laid out for you.”

“Not _every_ rule,” he said, recalling the few times he’d said more than Bucky had allowed for.

“Shush your mouth, you know I like hearing you beg for me. And I know you wanted to touch, but you stopped yourself. Made my chest get all hot seeing you fight yourself to obey my orders.”

“I like doing what you tell me to, Bucky,” said Steve, reaching up to card his fingers through Bucky’s hair, watching the long strands tumble between his digits.

“I like giving you what you need,” answered Bucky, leaning down and kissing Steve’s shoulder.

“Good, because what I _need_ is for you to undo me,” said Steve, lifting his head and angling toward Bucky. He smiled as Bucky carefully freed the leather from the prong and slid it from around his throat. “Thanks,” he said, watching Bucky stroke the short length of worn material.

“We should get a nice case for this,” said Bucky, brushing his thumb over the square frame of the buckle. “Put it out on the dresser so we don’t forget about it.”

“I don’t think I’ll be forgetting I can have this again, Bucky,” chuckled Steve, continuing to pull his fingers through Bucky’s hair.

“I know this isn’t something you or I need all the time, but now that I remember, don’t be afraid to ask to be collared, okay?”

“Same goes to you, pal. You need to order me around, I’m happy to let you collar me.”

Bucky nodded and buckled the collar again, gently setting it aside on the nightstand. “Okay, then.”

“Okay, then,” mocked Steve, huffing out a breath when Bucky gently smacked his pec. He sighed as Bucky’s hands moved down his abdomen to his legs, nimble fingers working the already lessening ache from his muscles. “You keep doing that and m’onna fall asleep.”

“Good, we deserve a nap,” said Bucky, finishing his gentle massage and curling into Steve’s side. “Maybe later we can see about a pretty box for my baby doll’s collar.”


End file.
